Ivy Su
Appearance There's really not much to see there except a gigantic stack of books, but supposing that you take the books away (not advised, if you're a student she'll kill you), you'll find a girl of indeterminate height because her player really doesn't know her height. However, people say that she's short, so let's just stick with that. Until year three, that is... she's hit a growth spurt, so she's not short anymore. She has short black hair, just long enough to put into a ponytail- not that it will look good, since it's always messy, but if she ever . Her eyes are black, and almost permanently narrowed, while she's almost always scowling, unless she's talking with a friend- she's made one in her two years at Hogwarts, and he's a current Durmstrang student. Ivy is quite pale and skinny due to all the time she spends in the library. She may have glasses, and perpetually smells like old books. Beginning her third year, she may start actively pretending to be a Ravenclaw to her elective Professors by cutting the Ravenclaw badges off her parents' old school robes, then using a Colovaria. She has a small satchel-sized moleskin pouch that's the size of a bookbag inside, and usually carries a backpack that contains many items that might assist her if she ever has an adventure- she believes that they occur everywhere, and she has to prepare to not get killed. Ivy also has a wand sheath and her robes always have many deep pockets. Personality Ivy is quite reclusive, and always seem one step away from being a hermit that spends her life with her books- not far from the truth, really, as she does that anyway. She's almost never been without books, and when she does she's usually grumbly and annoyed, often resorting to reading anything- clothing labels, the warnings on food packaging, anything. Might be a bit trigger-happy sometimes, but she's polite and nice, really. It's just that she's grumpy whenever she's interrupted from reading her book- most of the time, really- that she's easily annoyed. Unless you're a friend, she's going to abandon you in a crisis. (Her only friend happens to live in Durmstrang and is a mirror most of the time). Friends also get special treatment- usually a smile when met, and maybe she will move a body for that person. It depends on who it is. However, she can be reasoned with and is one of the saner people in Hogwarts, compared to...others. Mostly normal, really, compared with the people with sob stories. Sometimes, she can be so obsessed with studying that she falls asleep in the library. Most Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs she look down upon, and the Slytherins are usually eh. The House she really respects is Ravenclaw, and she's regretted her House choice for months now- why did she ever flip that coin to choose which House? Bloody flipping coins... Yes, she did pull one out in the middle of her Sorting and flipped it, in front of everyone else. What can I say? She's an odd child. Background Ivy is born to two nice, loving, middle-class, British parents, a half-blood and a Muggle-born. Her mother is an author and her father is a librarian. As a result, she's grown up educated on both magic and Muggle things. Attended Muggle school until she got her Hogwarts Acceptance Letter. OOC Notes: Has been making war on edginess since day one. Pets A perpetually fat, white parrot named Parrot, its great horned owl slave named Owl, and a white cat with blue and green eyes named... you've guessed it- Cat. Friends Medraut Prince. Events in Hogwarts Ivy was involved in multiple adventures in Hogwarts since she has joined. During her first year, she was one of the three Cyrus investigators and helped figure out his history. In her second year, she was present in an incident in the Forbidden Forest when people were introduced to a type of unicorn blood mud and currently owns a possessed Devil's Snare hidden inside her dormitory. She has also been possessed by spiders in an incident in Hogwarts in her second year and assaulted many people, notably body-binding four people in a single fight in her first year. During the first few weeks of her second year, she has reported many people to Professors for rule-breaking, notably one Max Parker who attempted to kiss her. She has joined the detective club, but has interestingly never encountered either of the mysterious people who are supposed to be investigated, despite everyone else being there. She's also murdered her plant in Herbology twice- accidentally, of course. She has asked many questions in one Path class about House-Elf reproduction, frequently believing the Headmaster incompetent when he has no answers. She has been present in the event in which the countess Bathory resurrected herself and was a key part of that, warning her fellow club members after the warning from Bathory, posing as a snake-god. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Slytherins Category:Bookworms Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Plant Lovers Category:Class of 2023